Harry And Draco's Plan For Post-Gay Marriage America
by HarryandDracoForever123
Summary: Harry and Draco, learning of the American Supreme Court's recent ruling for the blanket legalization of gay marriage, are ecstatic. However, while Draco wants to move there and get married immediately, Harry feels that they're moving a bit too quickly.


"We should go live in San Francisco. I heard it has more buttsex per square foot than any other city in the world," Draco, sitting in his chair, casually remarked to Harry. Immediately, Harry replied, "That may sound like a good idea, however, remember that we're still in school and have no way of getting there."

"It doesn't matter honeysuckles! We'll have each other, and that's all that matters." Draco playfully said as he hopped into Harry's bed, accidentally kneeing him in the stomach. "And plus, we have accents so of course everyone there will love us!" he continued. Harry, after catching his breath, said, "Yeah, and I'm sure I could pull some money from my bank account at Gringotts. You know there's quite a bit in there."

Draco looked affectionately at Harry with his beautiful greyish-reddish-indigo corneas, accentuated by the eyeliner he was wearing. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt, baggy black skater pants, and black nail polish. He asked, "You had mentioned that before but you never said how you got that much money. Was it from your parents?"

Harry, dressed in his regular school uniforms, replied, "No it was not. I actually got it from an acting gig I did for this movie that blew up in a big way a few months ago. They want me to come back for sequels, and like seven of them too, it's crazy."

After a long silence, Draco, who was reading the news, suddenly sat up. He yelled, "Harry! Gay marriage has been legalized in the United States! This is great news! We're gonna get MAAAARRRIIIEEDDD", and, flapping his arms, sprinted out of the room in excitement before Harry could say anything.

Harry did not get any sleep that night.

The next morning, before breakfast, Harry ran over to his friend Hermione, who was busy reading a book like Hermione usually was.

She looked up expectantly and said, "Oh hey gay best friend, what's going on? You look really awful." Harry felt slightly offended.

"Well, you must've been blind when you put on those shoes this morning because I haven't seen anything so tacky since my mom lived in the 80s." he retorted.

She ran off crying, leaving her book behind on the table. Harry felt like a dick, and decided he'd meet up with her later to try and give her book back. He picked it up and started at the pages she was reading. It was a book unlike anything he'd ever seen before, old and ready to fall apart. Harry flipped it over to the front cover and saw it was an ancient book of spells that he'd never heard of before. Thinking it was curious, and knowing that, if caught with it, he could be in serious trouble with the administration, Harry sneaked it into his dorm room that night and secretly tried to decipher its contents.

The next morning, before breakfast, Harry went to find Hermione again. She was sitting in her usual spot, reading Fifty Shades of Grey. Harry took one glance at it and said, "Hermione, that's disgusting! Why would you ever read that?!1?1?1? In public?!1?1?"

She gave Harry a look of embarrassment because she knew it was disgusting. "Some weirdo took the book I was reading yesterday! I left it here and when I came back it was gone."

"Oh yeah, that was me, sorry. I meant to find you and give it back yesterday but I got caught up reading about the spells in there. Would you mind telling me about some of that stuff? It's really interesting!" Harry sheepishly said.

"Well I guess I could…" Hermione reluctantly said. "Although it wouldn't be a good idea to do it here. Varys has spies everywhere. Meet me in the dungeons later tonight and I'll show you some of the stuff in the book."

"Varys? Who is that? Is he a teacher?" Harry very confusedly asked, but Hermione was gone. There was no choice now but to see her in the dungeons. Fifty Shades of Grey was still lying on the table. Harry took it back to the dorms for the night.

That night, Harry walked to the dungeons. He felt very lonely. Since the ruling regarding gay marriage in which Draco ran screaming out of the room he had not seen Draco at all. He was starting to get very worried. But now was not the time to worry about that. He saw Hermione sitting on the ground and pulled out the old book.

"Well, here you go. Are we just going to go through all of the spells? I doubt we could perform any of this dark magic here because Jesus is watching." Harry said. Hermione gave him a weird look.

She wanted to ask him where Jesus was when he was getting plowed up the ass but she refrained and instead said, "Alright. In that case I can just describe the spells and their effects. It'll be up to you whether you want to perform them. It wouldn't actually be that hard, and it's not actually dark magic. Think of them more like magical loopholes in the system. We could probably do them right here if you wanted to."

"Maybe. It'll all depend on whether the spells will conveniently benefit me or not."

"Okay then! So do you want to just start now?"

"Go for it."

Hermione cleared her throat and started, "As thick as this book seems, it actually only contains three different spells. The rest is just directions on how to perform the spells and awful erotic fan fiction. The first is probably the most interesting one though. It allows the performer to switch any living object with any other living object. And it can also be used to summon a specific person to his/her position on a whim."

"Whoa stop right there. You're saying with this spell you can find anybody you want?" Harry's mind immediately raced to Draco.

"Yes, in theory. Usually the performer would name the person they want switched and then name the person they wanted them switched to, but in this case he/she would name the person and name the exact same person again. This will bring them to the performer's location."

Harry was very interested in using this spell. However, he had an awful dilemma. On one hand, he was anxious to see Draco and missed him very much. He was interested in where his honey bunches had run off to and whether he had been able to dress properly while absent. But on the other hand, Harry felt that Draco was rushing the relationship. Harry really didn't want to move to America and get married, at least not for now but he doubted Draco wanted to hear that. And if Draco were to appear again, it would inevitably lead to some sort of gay sex scene, which the author is doing his best to avoid writing for the sake of his own pride. Harry would have to make a decision.

"Thanks Hermione. That's really all I'm interested in hearing. You see, my baby is missing from me, and I really want to find him. So if I were to perform this spell, would you be able to help me?"

Hermione smiled brightly and said, "Yeah! Why not?"

A week had passed before Harry contacted Hermione again. He wanted to use the spell. Over the past week, Draco had not reappeared and no matter who Harry asked, he could not find out what had happened. Hermione had been studying how to do the spell for the past few days and so at that point they were both ready.

I just don't know where they could've gone to!" Harry lamented as they walked down to the dungeons at night again. "It scares me because Draco is just such an innocent, fragile soul." Hermione just scoffed.

Harry, after a week of deliberation, arrived at the conclusion that Draco had to be brought back since he missed him so much. And Harry was curious beyond all measure as to where Draco could've gone for the past week and more. He felt it would be a big weight lifted off his shoulders once Draco was back.

They sat down in the middle of the dungeon. There was no fancy setup, which surprised Harry. He kept looking around nervously, as if Draco would magically appear without the spell.

Hermione looked at him and said, "Ready? There's nothing to be afraid of, trust me." Harry looked at her confidently and said, "Ready."

Hermione looked down at the book and muttered some complex incantations under her breath while Harry just waited for her to give further instructions. He knew that he would have to say Draco's name twice in order to summon him to the dungeon. And from there all his questions would be answered.

Once she finished, Hermione looked at Harry and said, "You can say the names now."

Harry took a deep breath. "Draco," he confidently said. He could immediately feel a cold breeze blowing through the dungeons, a sure sign of magical activity. He took another breath. "Dr-"

As Harry uttered the first syllable of Draco's name again, the actual Draco burst through the dungeon door wearing nothing but a rainbow flag wrapped flexibly around his waist and holding up an even larger rainbow flag that trailed behind him as he ran. This sight surprised Harry so much that he coughed and unknowingly completed the spell.

Immediately after Harry uttered the last part of the second name Draco stopped in his tracks. He looked at Harry with a very frightened face and said, "Goodbye."

As the breeze whooshed around Harry and Hermione, Draco disintegrated into a million sparkles that all flew away with the wind.

Harry looked at Hermione and said, "What have I done?!"

Hermione thought about it for a second. "It looks like when you botched saying his name a second time the spell still worked and replaced Draco with whoever you said. It was windy so I couldn't exactly hear the second name but he/she should be arriving very soon."

They sat there and waited.

Soon after all the sparkles faded, a light grew from behind the dungeon door. The light quickly faded, and Harry and Hermione heard a guttural war cry resonate throughout the entire dungeon. Harry, curious, walked cautiously to the door and knocked.

"Hello? Who's in there?" He politely asked.

The door burst open, pushing Harry down onto his back. Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at the muscular figure walking through the door. The strange man walked into the room.

He was a tall, dark, and superhumanly muscular man. His hair, black and very long, was braided down the back and looked like it had never been cut. Despite his large, imposing figure, he walked gracefully and with purpose. He looked like he was wearing eye shadow as well.

He came into the room wearing what seemed to be a nomadic outfit of sorts. He was not wearing a shirt either, but both Harry and Hermione would have been disappointed if he did. At his side hung two blades.

"Who are you?" Hermione cautiously asked.

The man said nothing. He could not speak their language. He only knew the Dothraki language.

Harry and Hermione quickly got used to the presence of this stranger. Since Draco was gone, they decided they could give this man a place to sleep right in Harry's dorm, where Draco used to sleep. And Harry had absolutely no objections. This man seemed to be very experienced with horses, and was excited beyond belief when seeing the hippogriffs that Hagrid kept in the forest. Dumbledore had no idea where this foreign stranger came from, yet let him stay and help Hagrid with gamekeeper duties out of the goodness of his heart.

Harry eventually learned to warm up to this intriguing character. On his seventeenth birthday, the man gave him a beautiful silver hippogriff of his own. They took a romantic ride out to the lake and eventually had hot gay sex. The man figured he could deal with the loss of his dragon queen, although he did miss all the horses.

Meanwhile, in Pentos, everything was chaotic. Daenerys had suddenly lost her sun and stars in a mysterious incident that happened in the middle of the night. With the absence of Khal Drogo, and the appearance of a pasty white boy wearing nothing but a rainbow flag, Daenerys resolved to carry on her husband's legacy. She assumed control of the entire _khalasar_ and marched straight to Westeros and, with her dragons, destroyed absolutely everything in her path.


End file.
